


What Stop Sign?

by ladydragon76



Series: Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits [39]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Whirl Being Whirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Whirl's got no brain to mouth filter.
Series: Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1419883
Comments: 18
Kudos: 48





	What Stop Sign?

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Characters:** Whirl, Swerve, Nautica, Rung, Skids  
>  **Warnings:** Whirl being Whirl,  
>  **Notes:** In W&J we decided to play some Cards Against Humanity online. It was hilarious, of course, and a good time was had by all. The main card was "During sex I like to think about ____" and the winner was "braiding three penises into a Twizzler." One of my jabberbugs said "LD you HAVE to put that in a fic!" So I did. And it's silly and dumb, and I'm not sure anyone else will be ANYWHERE near as amused as we were, but here it is. ^_^

"While 'facing I like to think about braiding three spikes into a Twizzler," Whirl said, and then blinked as the bar went silent. "What?"

"Uh..." Swerve looked around at the other mechs.

Off to Whirl's side, Rung slapped a hand over his face.

"Oh puh-leeze!" Whirl huffed and poked a pincer in turn at a number of mechs. "Like none of you are kinky bastards who get off on weird shit too? Pff. Pff, I say!"

"Yeah..." Skids said slowly. "But we aren't saying it out loud in a crowded bar."

Whirl shrugged. "Better talk to Rung about that repression then, huh, Eyebrows?"

"Oh, please leave me out of this..."

"How would you braid three spikes?" Nautica asked, looking as if she were really trying to puzzle it out.

"Gotta have long ones," Whirl said.

"That's a given," Nautica replied, and wandered off.

Silence rang for a moment before Bluestreak clapped his hands together. "Karaoke! Who's first."

Whirl could only tsk to himself as everyone rushed to the new topic.

**Author's Note:**

> [CLICK HERE](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) to learn more about me!
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
>  **Feedback**
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction (regarding the fic tho please)
> 

> 
> **Author Responses**  
>  This author replies to comments, mostly with a simple but heartfelt 'thank you' in acknowledgement of said comment, but longer replies happen as feel natural.  
> If you don't want a reply, for any reason, just put a 'whisper' up front or at the end, and I will simply and quietly appreciate your comment without responding. ^_^


End file.
